Out Of What?
by Aguy55
Summary: Takahiro walks into Usami and Misaki kissing and egg everywhere. How could this happen? Will Misaki admit to his feelings for Usami? Is Misaki having doubts about their relationship? Junjou Romantica one shot! Warnings: Yaoi! Because everyone secretly loves it! I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA!


_Another fan fiction! I love Junjou Romantica! I could resist letting Takahiro finding out! I had to do it! Enjoy! Rate and Review!_

_MISAKI'S POV_

_" _Misaki! Misaki! Miiiiissaakkiii!" Usagi-San moaned, trying to get on my nerves. Ignoring him, and pretending to read wasn't helping. Especially if the book was by him and was upside down.

"What?!" I snapped, losing my patience with the writer.

"I'm bored!" Nii-chan, what had I gotten myself into?

"Don't you have a deadline to meet?" I asked, very annoyed at my...*gulp*... boyfriend.

"I need new inspiration." Usagi-san grinned at me.

"Go to the park or something." I was truly angry at the writer.

...

"Miiiiisssaaakkkiiiii!" Usagi-san tried again.

"What?" My eye twitches, I was over my limit.

"Make me food! I'm starving!" Usagi-San was sprawled out on his back, looking up at me. He rubbed his stomach as if to emphasize his point.

"If that'll make you shut up..." I muttered, heading to the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Usagi-san teased.

"No!" I snapped. I made eggs, it was simple enough.

"Usagi-san!" I called after a short while. "Food's ready!"

"Never mind. I'm not hungry. I'm going to sleep."

"Usagi-san..." I warned, deadly enough to get his attention. I chucked an uncooked egg at him. "I've been slaving over the stove and now you refuse to eat?! You can't even meet your deadline?! Aikawa-san is going to have my head! You could at LEAST eat the food I make." I yelled until I had no breath. I also might have thrown a few more eggs at him.

"Usami! I can to collect the last book I lent you..." Nii-chan walked into Usagi-san kissing me. And egg everywhere.

"Nii-chan!" I yelped, pushing Usagi-san away.

"Takahiro! We were..." Busted. I tried to come up with an excuse but both Uasagi-san and I came up blank.

"My baby brother?!" He yelled. "Out of all people?! I never thought this would happen! My best friend and my baby brother?! Who would've thought...?" Nii-chan sounded more as if he was thinking aloud.

"Takahiro, I'm sorry. I just..." Nii-chan punched Usagi-san straight in the face before he got the chance to finish speaking.

"Nii-chan! Knock it off!" I yelled, I never in my life had wanted to hit my brother so bad.

"No, Misaki. I deserved it." Usagi-san laughed. Nii-Chan was fuming. Like, smoke out of the ears, fuming.

"How could you, Usami?!" Nii-chan yelled.

"I love Misaki, Takahiro." Usagi-san said, in all seriousness. He didn't even flinch when Nii-chan lashed out again.

"No! You can't! This makes no sense!" Nii-chan started to pace. "Misaki. Are YOU okay with this? Do you love Usami?" The dreaded question. I know I had it in for me but I still hesitated. Of course I loved him. But, I couldn't tell Usagi-san himself, how could I tell me brother before I told the one I loved?!

"...Yes." I whispered, looking at the floor as my face burned. Nii-chan only got angrier.

"Really?! Then was is Usami covered in egg?!" Nii-chan yelled, examining the ruined sweater clinging to Usagi-San.

"A small quarrel. I think I pushed Misaki's too much, or didn't let him get enough sleep." Usagi-san laughed, also looking at the ruined sweater. My face burned. I stayed silent. I wasn't sure what would come out of my mouth if I opened it.

"How long?" Nii-chan whispered, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"As long as you kicked me out." I stated, dully. Usagi-san looked happy to hear me admit to dating him that long.

"That long?" Nii-chan hissed under his breath. He turned on his heel and walked away, defeated.

"Nii-chan!" I yelled after him. He didn't come back. Didn't even turn around. Usagi-san looked as upset as I felt.

"I'm still waiting for that confession, TO MY FACE, Misaki." Usagi-san grinned, finally meeting my gaze.

"Baka-Usagi-san!" I yelled. But, there WAS a lightening on my face. As well as a blush.

"I love you, Misaki." I love how he said my name with each of hos love proposals. It made almost made me believe that I truly wasn't my brothers replacement. Maybe I actually wasn't his replacement. Maybe Usagi-san really did love me. I felt myself blush redder. Did I...love him? But, how could he get over Nii-chan so fast?

"Misaki. Why are you blushing?" Usagi-san asked,grinning Evily.

"N-no reason." I stammered, causing me to blush even redder.

"You couldn't possibly feel the same?" Usagi-san teased.

"N-no! Of course :-)not! B-baka!" Why couldn't I speak? Why was I so flustered? I couldn't think straight. All I saw was Usagi-san leaning towards me and my eyes widening as warms lips found mine. I did love Usagi-san. I don't need to tell him. He knows without the need of me telling him. I could tell he knew. But, there is a satisfaction of hearing those words spoken back to you as you speak them. He wouldn't keep going if he didn't, right?

"Usagi-san." I liked the way his name came from my mouth. Usagi-san was MINE. I wouldn't even let Senpai have him.

"Not even Senpai..." I heard myself whisper as I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to Usagi-san. I felt the arms around me tighten.

"Misaki. What's going on in your head?" Usagi-san asked. It was the last thing I remember before letting sleep take over. Usagi-san...Usagi-san...

_Well, my lovlies., i suppose this is all. Was it good? Rate and Review...? please? Anyway, thanks for reading! check out my other stories!_


End file.
